The Power unlocked from within
by GinnylovesHarry1
Summary: This is a story between Harry and Ginny's love for each other and their fight against Voldemort


The Power unlocked from within

Chapter 1: Privet Drive

Harry had just woken up from his latest dream, sweating and tangled in his sheets. It had been a long summer in Privet Drive. One that was filled with chores all day long and dreams at night. It was a few days before Harry went back to his 7th year at Hogwarts. He would normally be in the Burrow right now but Dumbledore insisted that he stay at his aunts for the protection it gives him with the blood wards, as it was too dangerous for him at the Weasleys with all the increased Death eater activities that was going on.

He couldn't help but think about his Ginny, and the dream that he'd had. Harry had been going out with Ginny since the start of his 4th year. He was 14 and Ginny had just turned 14. It was August 11th the day of Ginny's birthday that Harry had given her his birthday present. It was a Gryffindor bracelet. She loved it that much that she went and kissed him. Luckily enough it was just the two of them in her bedroom at the Burrow. She had been one of the only people that believed Harry, when he said he didn't put his name into the Goblet for the Triwizard Tournament. She was there for him when he needed the company of his friends. He felt connected to Ginny in no way possible that he could describe. He felt complete when he was with her, as though they were one. This made him think about his dream again. It was always the same dream, except this time it changed half way through and it now involved Ginny. It scared him at first as to what he saw. She had always been so strong but now she was broken, and even though it was just a dream, it worried him. It was as if she had asked for his help. It was as if somehow she had called him to her in the realm of her dream world. Harry knew that _he_ would not stop haunting Ginny until Harry could put an end to it. _He_ had to be stopped. Voldemort had to be stopped. Harry would allow him to hurt his wonderful Ginny again. He would confront her either on the train or if they had some free time between now and then, so they could at least talk about it and he would help Ginny no matter what. Nothing was going to stop him.

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep, Harry decided to get dressed and wait until his Aunt told him to get up. As he was ready and waiting he decided to make sure he had his trunk packed as he would be going to the Weasley's today. As Harry was going through his trunk he found an envelope with his name on it. The writing was just like Sirius'. No it was Sirius' writing. He wanted so badly to open it, but he just couldn't. It was too hard for him. This brought all the memories back to him. The memories the he tried so hard to block out; the way Sirius laughed; how was so crazy; a true marauder; all the pranks he used to pull with the twins at headquarters; the stories he used to tell about when he was in Hogwarts; the stories he told about Harry's parents and how they met, etc. etc. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the thudding of 'Bid D' as if it was his birthday and his mother and father following him. Uncle Vernon roared up to Harry "GET DOWN HERE NOW BOY"

It was 10 o clock, and the Weasley's would be here in half an hour. Harry decided not to tell his Aunt and Uncle how they were getting here, but he knew from Ginny's letters that they would be coming here by floo.

After getting a piece of toast Harry excused himself to get his belongings. Even though there wasn't very much he wanted to stay clear of his relatives. He let Hedwig out of her cage and told her they would be going to the Weasley's. He opened his window and she nipped him affectionately on his shoulder before taking off and soaring into the sky. He really loved how she flew. It was so elegant. He could stand there and watch her all day.

Harry heard an explosion, shouting and he knew that there was chaos downstairs. He then heard the voice of Uncle Vernon roaring up to him " BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Taking his time, Harry slowly made his way downstairs, just daring his Uncle to manipulate him infront of his friends and true family, The Weasleys. As he walked into the living room he saw the familiar faces of Ron, Fred, George and Mr Weasley. The living room was a mess. Dust everywhere and obviously the material that Uncle Vernon used to try and block up the fire.

"Hiya Harry" said Fred, "how u been doing?" asked George "ok I guess ….. just doing the usual….." Mr Weasley got a grave look on his face. " I hope that these muggles have been treating you properly Harry?" Harry just nodded not wanting to show any sign of emotion, to how Mr Weasley cared for Harry like a fatherly figure. "Right then best be going Harry. You don't want to keep Molly waiting do we?" "No we don't" replied Harry. Fred and George went first. Mr Weasley didn't want a replay of last time. They took Harry's trunk. Harry went next with Hedwig's cage. He pinched some flew powder of Mr Weasley, stepped in threw it down and said clearly "The Burrow".


End file.
